


Stop shoveling, it's still f****** snowing!

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Swearing, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 5 of 21.Ozpin hates snow through and through. It's cold, wet, and keeps him from his daily stroll. . .and he will not rest until he's shoveled it all out of sight.





	Stop shoveling, it's still f****** snowing!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these are starting to get off schedule, but...I'm still writing them!

Ah, the brutal season known as winter; the maiden was surely having a blast this year - probably to make up for the previous warm winter. The worst place to be was out in the wild, far from anyone who may be able to help lest you end up in trouble. And yet, that is where two men find themselves - in the confines of a cabin, at least.

* * *

 

Two starkly contrasting men sat huddled in front of a near out-of-control fireplace.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Ozpin muttered, warily eyeing the fire.

Qrow scoffed. "Hardly. Gotta stay warm, don't we?" The other shrugged and snuggled closer.

As much as they wanted to stay cozy and shut out the world, their eyes always drifted back to the large bay windows. Snow was piling up faster than Ozpin's responsibilities, and it was driving him up the wall.

After a few moments of deliberation and a deep sigh, Ozpin extracted himself from Qrow's gangly arms.

"Come back. . ."Qrow wailed. He was nothing more than a head poking out of a ball of blankets, but the sight still caused some, ah, palpitations in Ozpin's chest. 

"Soon, dear." Wrapping himself up was admittedly, difficult. "I've got some business to take care of."

Extra pants, another wool sweater. Pile on a coat, scarf, gloves, and a puffy hat; all that was left of Ozpin for Qrow to give a funny look was his eyes.

It was his intention to walk bravely into the elements, but that plan easily fell flat. Ozpin's glasses had already fogged up, so it took him 3 tries to find the door handle, let alone open it. After a blundering moment the door swung open, and Ozpin waddled into the near knee-deep snow. Now, if his can could turn into a shovel, well, wouldn't that be dandy? Instead he donned a black, plastic behemoth that would better suit a Grimm.

"You've met your match, Winter!" He cried, "Fear me!"

Snow flew left and right, even backwards. A small walkway was starting to appear, where Ozpin left triumphant footsteps.

Inside, Qrow watched the spectacle with his face up to the window. To himself, he whispered, "That's it, he's finally lost it. All these years and he's finally gone insane. . ."

By the time the shoveling had ceased, mounds of snow decorated the otherwise flat yard. Ozpin turned to admire his work only to be met with almost 2 inches of fresh snow. It was, after all, the middle of a blizzard. Quickly, he scooped it up and tossed it far away - yet, more continued to replace it!

Qrow couldn't bear to watch any longer. He rose from his comfy position by the window to open the door and shout into the blinding white abyss, "STOP SHOVELING, IT'S STILL FUCKING SNOWING!"

With almost frightening timing, Ozpin stopped in his tracks. He was mid toss and about 2 seconds from slipping. 

"I refuse to give in!!" His voice was near indistinguishable from the howling winds.

Qrow could've given up and closed the door, but instead, he braced himself and dashed outside. With Ozpin's scarf in hand, Qrow ran towards the cabin. The two slid and fell over the threshold, and as the door slammed shut, Ozpin let out a ridiculously loud sneeze. 

"Good job," Qrow grumbled.

Ozpin looked at Qrow with (snow-induced) tears in his eyes. "Did I really do a good job?"

A quick glance outside showed that snow was already undoing Ozpin's hard work. "Of course you did," Qrow lied hastily. "Absolutely stellar."

Back to the couch it was, to watch the snow pile back up (and cuddle some life back into Ozpin).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
